


Unveil (Chrysalis - Part Two)

by GirlinaZorroMask



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlinaZorroMask/pseuds/GirlinaZorroMask
Summary: Poetry series - part (2) of (4)
Kudos: 2





	Unveil (Chrysalis - Part Two)

Take it.

Everything that's left -  
the broken pieces  
marred smiles  
and unshed tears-  
Into those hands  
So much more worked and worn than these  
And sculpt  
Into what you believe  
You see

Siphon -

This tattered soul  
And rotted heart  
And labored breaths…

Mend.  
Strip.  
Aerate.  
Pour into and saturate  
This fragile flesh  
With a look  
A kiss  
A touch…  
Caress the shadows  
Of this phantom form  
Into light  
And reach for the last  
Lonely  
Permeable speck.

Swallow every silent scream.

Then whisper  
my heart back into beating  
my blood back into pumping  
my voice back into speaking

Deliver me  
To the taste of your lips  
And the flavor of your name  
And everything you thought I was  
And unveil me -  
Renewed  
Reborn  
Into scaffolds  
of everything I can only be  
Because of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Twitter, Tumblr, and here on Ao3: @rockhoochie


End file.
